fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
Stnoriel
Storiel(Noriel or "Dark flame master"Яeversed) is a red Stickman with a blue border, He has a black Scarf, and controls cyan energy, but mostly in the form of flames.He has 4 Revealed forms and He is unlocked by doing the Flames of the Slasher Achievement, beating the game using a flame fighter in EVERY stage and is unlocked again after beating The Final Яeverse Story Beginning Storiel used to be a weakling, always need somebody protecting him, but as he grew up, he learned to fight back, and when he gained the ability to control Flames (Actually Cyan Energy, but he tends to use it in the form of a flame), He really fought back, He is somewhat the creator of Dimension 30175 and it's Fighters. He is friends with other fighters, but mostly Chakatan and (Fanny) The way of the Яeverse One day, he met Яakion, the leader of the reverse, which wanted Noriel to join his group, he rejected, then Rakion fought him, after defeating him, Rakion Яeversed him, making him the "Dark Flame master" of the reversed, then became Яakion's Sidekick until he is defeated How Did he Get his Forms XenoTron Form (TBA) Void Form (TBA) Reversed Form (TBA) Darkspine Form (TBA) Royal Form (TBA) Kero Form (TBA) Prism Form (TBA) Advent Form (TBA) Mach Form (TBA) Drago Form (TBA) Drum Form (TBA) Harmony Form After Rejecting the Mysterious Princess' Challenge, He Noticed He Was Acting a Little more... Elegant. Stno Asked Tekno to scan him for what was going on, Tekno said that he was acting more ''PRINCESS ''Like Princess? That's unusual,well, Tekno figured out he gained another form, the Harmony Form, He gains the voic similar to the mystery person and started to SING! Stno Couldn't control his voice and forces himself to stop. When he Went into Slusher, People, EVEN THE SLUSH DEFENDERS, Walk up to him and act like their butlers and maids.Stno At first got annoyed,but learned to live with it.Stno does not know why,until he looks in a mirror. "WHAA?? WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!" Stno Asked himself in suprise as he noticed he was not in his normal colors.(TBA) Ultima Form (TBA) Types Forms NORMAL FORMS #Normal: Just your normal form, Stno has cyan energy and has a black scarf, he is weak,but fast( but not TOO fast) #XenoTron:Turns Yellow with a cyan border, his scarf remains black but his energy turns red, strong and can use gumball's ultimate combo (Energy Surge) #Void:He Still has his normal appearance,but can create black holes anyway #Reversed:Retains most of his normal appearance, but has black energy with a red border, has markings near his eyes and has a Backwards Red R on his scarf #Darkspine:??? #Darkspine Яeverse:???? ---- PALADIN FORMS #Royal:Stno Gains Armour And a Sword Similar to Alfred's. Stno's Attack and Defense Capabilities are Greatly Enhanced at the cost of his energy usage and speed.Stno Acts like a knight While in this form #King:UNKNOWN #Mage:UNKNOWN #Blaster Blade:UNKNOWN ---- KERON FORMS #'Sergeant':Stno Turns Green With a Gold Color, Has a Red Star Near his belly and On his forehead, He can Use Moisture and uses Water Based Attacks, His Speed,Defense,Attack are Greatly Enhanced,At the cost of his Rational Sense #Sergeant Major #Private Second Class #Coporal #Lance Coporal ---- RHYTHM FORMS #Prism :Stno Turns Pink With a Cyan Border, His Speed and Defense are Greatly Increased and has the ability to summon the Chaos Symphonia Blade at will. He Also Gains Purple Hair With a Pink Bow,A Necklace and Acts Like a Girl in this form (Stno Does not like to use this form often because of what it brings him) #Pure:UNKNOWN #Sprout:UNKNOWN #PSquared:UNKNOWN #Cosmo:UNKNOWN #Symphonia:UNKNOWN ---- ADVENT FORMS #Advent:Stno Turns Blue with a green border and gains a White Hood, He Can use the Demon BloodSword and the Golden Sword at will. Stno Tends to act like an Adventurer in this form and is shy when it comes to speak to Girls (The Base of the Harmony Form) #JakeSuit:UNKNOWN ---- SONIC FORMS #Mach:Stno Turns Big blue Colored and has unconsiderable speed. He can go to the speed of sound.Speed is Greatly Enhanced.But attack and defense are severly lowered.He acts VERY cocky in this form #Flight:Turns Orange and Earns Wings he could use to fly.He can use the Rhythm badge with this ENergy and is a Smartie.However, His limit is that he cannot fly for too long and can't carry ANY Other people with him #Strength:Turns Red and Gains 2 Spiked knuckles to use as bashing stick to his enemies.He has lots of pride in this form.But loses Speed (And A LOT of it!) ---- Fairy Tail Forms #Flame:UNKNOWN #Frost:UNKNOWN #Celestial:UNKNOWN #Metal:UNKNOWN #Beast:UNKNOWN #Thunder:UNKNOWN #Rune:UNKNOWN ---- Taiko Forms #Drum:Stno Turns Orange with a Light Blue border, He can summon bacchi sticks to use as blades, and can use the taiko's symbol as Shuriken, he is Playful,gluttonus and Happy in the Form. #Harmony: Stno Gains Lavender Arms and Legs, A Cyan-Like Bandages On His Shoulders and Kness,and Gains a Yellow Scarf but retains his Blue Outline .He Acts Princess Like and Can use the Power of the Seven Orbs as his voice, Without them, He'd be nothing( One Reason Why Stno Hates this Form).He Also Found Rakuro in this form .Most People Mistake Stno as a Real Princess and Just Come to him and serve him. (An Upside to Stno's Harmony Form). ---- #LOCK:Nothing can match this ultimate form Abilities Normal *He Can Use Cyan Blades *Quick recharge but weak attack and Long *Automatically activates when the Low speed warning appears XenoDrive *Energy Turns to Red *Slow Recharge,powerful attack *Can use Energy Surge Яeversed *His Energy Turns Black and has a Red border *Strong But Slow Attacks *Can use DARK LOCK RING Royal *Gains a Big Blue Sword and Massive Light Weight Armour *Not Swift Moves and Loses Signature Energy *Can Perform "The King's Judgement" Upgrades * Cyan Blade (15000 Points) **He Uses his energy to form a blade and does rapid thrusts at an enemy,Thus extending his attack and increasing his damage *Energy Wheel (250000 Points) **Spins his arms to create an energy wheel and launches it at enemies ***Click Storiel when he is not at full charge then click anywhere to aim it *XenoRide ( 5 Slush Tokens) (lvl 2 Ultra) **Turns into his Xeno Form and Beats the heck out of enemies, He Turns into Xenoblade until someone hits him when he is doing his attacks *Energy Surge (5 Slush Tokens) Level 4 Ultra **Storiel's Body has red energy Surrounding it, then he flips out on big blue, he throws him up high(er) in the air, does a series of circle kicks then rams trough big blue, then he reappears with bolts of energy at his hands, then he slams his charged energy into BB hurting him and any surrounding enemies *Harmony Form *Stno Turns into His Harmony mode, and Stuns All Enemies *Advent's Sword ** Summons a Gold Sword and Slashes the Nearest enemy Strategy Stno-(Sthomas(Fists o fury): Since Stno's attacks are long and can recharge quickly, it's recommended to place him next to sthomas so the ultra bar can fill quickly Themes Stno Stno's Theme is Brad Berek's Made me Realize Quotes *"Let's Begin" Every time Stno Starts to Battle *"Don't Come Smashing into me like that Rakuro!" Stnoriel in His Harmony Form After Being Headbutted by Rakuro *"Kaze ga Fuku - Why am i Singing?"Stno When Accesing the Harmony Form (Indirectly)For the First time. Goofs/Trivia *Goof: Stnoriel has a black scarf, but in some cases, he doesn't *He Originally was going to be Blue with a red border, has a dark red scarf and a dark red Sword handle that can summon a yellow blade *All of Stno's Forms have at least 1 Cost to Either his Pesonality or his abilities *All of Stno's Forms have their own theme *As a Funny Running Gag:Every Time Stno Transforms to this form,Rakuro Just Comes Smashing in and Head Buttin him.(Another Reason Why Stno Hates The Harmony Form) * A Scott Cawthon-Esque Message is hidden in my page to hint to another Slush Fighter! Can You Find and Decode it? * Stno's Scarf Length seems to Be Inconsistent:It is Somethimes Short to Reach his knee, and Sometimes Long to be mistaken as a Cape Gallery BlnorielTFOW.png|Storiel Drew by TFOW Blnoriel.png|Storiel Drew by Chakatan Myself.PNG|Storiel's First Design SVF.PNG|Stnoriel Fighting Flame StorielTFOW.png|Storiel Using Cyan Blade by Fan Myself 3.PNG|Storiel's Current Design Storiel 1.PNG|Storiel Redrawn Xenoriel.PNG|Stnoriel in XenoRide Form Noriel Icon.PNG|StNoriel's Icon Xeno WIP.PNG|Xenoriel (Xenoride Storiel) Preparing to use Energy Surge Xenoriel 3.PNG|Storiel Drawn 3 Storiel 2- Boss 2.PNG|Advence Cyan Armor Storiel Noriel.png|Storiel by Seth Reuben SIR Stno Attack.PNG|Using Neo Ultra: Blade Rampage Storiel 2.png|Another artwork Storiel 3.png|Storiel by Francis Princess Soprano.PNG|StNo in His Harmony Form (I Almost Barfed Making this form) Category:Slush Invaders Fanon Wiki